Window of opportunity
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam received an opportunity to finally be together with surprises along the way for them both
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Window of opportunity**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: .nz**

**RATING: PG**

**SPOILERS: Season 8**

**CATEGORY: Romance**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam received an opportunity to finally be together with surprises along the way for them both**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thank you Hazmat for beta reading this story. Please read 'Jack secret' first to know what this story is about**

**SONGS:**

************************************************* **

The next morning Jack accepted Sam's transfer when he got it in writing. She told Daniel and Teal'c the reasons why and they backed her and Jack all the way. During the week, Sam slowly packed everything up at her home and put her house up for sale.

By Friday she had all her furniture in storage since she started work at Area 51 on Monday. She had all her mail go to Jack's place since she was going to be out of town for the next few months and was spending her nights with Jack or on base anyway. That night the old team went to O'Malley's for dinner and talked.

Over the weekend Sam got everything sorted out in the labs and packed everything up by Sunday night. When she arrived home at Jack's place they had a quiet dinner and went to bed early and made love, talked, made love again and snuggled in one another's arms since it would be the last time for a while. On Monday morning Sam went with Jack in his truck since she was leaving her car and bike at his place while away. She was wearing her dress blues. They went to the mess hall to have breakfast with Daniel and Teal'c till it was almost time for her to beam to Area 51.

Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and Sam were down in the gate room, both Daniel and Teal'c gave Sam a hug good bye then Jack step forward with smirk on his face. He cupped her face and kissed her and dipped her in front of the ones who where in the control room and gate room. Everyone cheered them on. When they were upright and broke for air, they were grinning.

"Why not, it might settle some bets that have been going on for years and you're not under my command?"

"True."

"Call me."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

Then there was a bright light and Sam and her bags were gone, he turned around.

"Ok, back to work you lot." Everyone returned to work and the grapevine was working overtime that day. Over the next three months Sam was busy at Area 51, the Alpha Site, and the two new sites off world and the SGC.

When she was at the SGC it made Jack happy to see her and when she there for two days or more she went home with him so she could soak in the bath, make love to Jack three to five times in his house, and sleep in a comfortable bed snuggling up in his arms each night.

Once a month she and Jack beamed to his parents' place for a family meal, one time Jacob went with them since he was visiting Earth.

When it was Thanksgiving, their family and friends were invited to Jack's parents' place for the holidays. They all were having a wonderful time and found out stories about Jack that made everyone laugh and Jack groan.

After the big lunch and everything was cleaned up, they all went into the big living room and sat down and talked while the kids went outside to play. Sam went outside to see what the kids were playing and joined in on the fun. Mark walked outside and smiled to see Sam having fun. When she saw him, she walked over to him smiling.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah I'm ok, why, what's up?"

"Well, I've noticed how close you and the General are, and you're both sleeping together."

"Mark, spill it."

Sam saw Jacob walk outside and stopped when he heard them talking.

"Sam, Pete hasn't even been dead for five months and you're sleeping with your CO!"

"Mark, that's enough!" Sam said in an angry tone.

"For one, Jack isn't my commanding officer anymore; he hasn't been for over three months. I've transferred to another state and with my work, I might get a promotion in two years where I am."

"What if Pete was still alive?"

"Then I'd be still in Colorado."

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"The General?" Sam looked into her brother's eyes.

"For nine years I have been, ever since we met, but we hadn't acted upon it because of the regs, and now I'm not under his command. We can, but we are taking things slow, and just remember one thing Mark, Jack's always been there for me, through thick and thin."

"What about Pete?"

"When I was wounded from a mission and had two weeks off, I called Pete every day, when he said he was coming around for the weekend and didn't show up till two days later, you've got to wounder, and that's not all."

"What?"

"Come with me."

They went for a walk around the side of the house and down the driveway.

"When I was wounded, Jack looked after me till the weekend when Pete was supposed to come. When he didn't show up on Saturday night, I called Cassie to help me till Pete came, he didn't. On Tuesday when he did show up, well, instead of asking what had happened, he just yelled at me for cheating on him. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen."

"Why, what did he see?"

"I was on my bed, naked, with just a towel partly around me. I had had a shower, and Jack was there to help me since I couldn't walk far because of leg injury, among other injuries. Well, as I said, I was on the bed lying down, but the towel wasn't around me."

"What?!" he stopped and so did Sam.

"Mark, Jack has seen me naked before, and don't forget he was married once. The reason why was because he was putting a new dressing on my wound; here let me show you so you can understand."

Sam lifted up her top just so far. Mark's eyes widened when he saw the eight scars.

"And then there was my arm," she pointed to where the scars were.

"And then on my right leg, and there was my hand, my head and I had swelling and bruising on my hip and then there was my back. When he showed up in the morning, he ran me a salt bath, which is good for the wounds; while I was relaxing in the bath, he got me my meds since I was in some pain. He looked after me, hell he looked after his whole team," she said as she pointed out the areas where the scars and bruising were.

"That was the mission a couple of years ago?"

"Yes."

"Sam, what happened after Pete yelled out at you?"

"I yelled back, which didn't help my head, and Jack look at me then to Pete. He got off the bed, walked quickly over to Pete and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall and he had words with Pete, and that was the last thing I remember… I passed out, when I woke up I was back in the infirmary and Jack was sitting on the bed next door playing with his yoyo."

"Why did you end up back in there, was it because of Pete yelling?"

"Yes, Jack told me after that he had had words with Pete, he turned around as saw me pale and unconscious. He walked over to me and tried to wake me, I wouldn't wake up. So he got my quilt and wrapped me up in it and he took me to his truck. He told me that Pete tried to stop him from taking me from the house by pointing his gun at us."

"What!" Mark was shocked with what Sam had just said.

"Even I was shocked, when I did see Pete, I had a go at him for what he did and he was lucky that Jack didn't speak to his boss about what he did."

"Why didn't he?"

"Because of Sam." They jumped and turned around.

"Dad."

"Sam, Mark, I heard everything, Jack told me what happened, he did it because he loved Sam and didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. Sam ended up taking a month off because her leg wound got infected and it took longer for her to heal," he stepped forward until he was next to Sam.

"Ok, do you trust him Dad?"

"Yes I do, he is a good… crazy guy. Mark, give him a chance and you will see what he is really like, like I have."

"Ok, I will."

"Good, if you have any questions, ask Jack."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, come back inside, Jackie made us some Irish coffee."

"Sounds good to me," Sam said.

"Sure why not," they all turned and walked back up to the house while talking.

They all spent the afternoon playing games and giving one another a hard time. That evening they all had left overs for dinner. Sam cooked up the vegetables, making them into a stir-fry.

Mark was watching Jack try to put his hand into one of the woks and ended up getting his hand smacked from Sam. Jack whispered something in her ear, then pulled back and he gave her a smile, then he gave her kiss and tried again, only to get his hand smacked. When they pulled apart, Jack gave Sam a puppy look that made her smile, then she gave him a kiss.

"Jack was like that when he was little, too." Mark turned to see John standing next to him.

"What?"

"Jack. When he was little, he tried to take bits of meat from the pan but ended up getting his hand smacked for it, he hasn't changed."

"What was he like when he was younger?"

"He was a good boy when he was growing up, he gave his brothers and sisters a hard time. Although what family doesn't give one another a hard time?" Mark smiled.

"True, I always gave Sam a hard time, but I ended up with a black eye or a bloody nose for it. She was always like a tom boy when she was young." John chuckled.

"Well look at her now, she's grown up and in the Air Force and happy."

"Yeah, she sure has changed in the last few years."

"They both have, and now they've got a chance to be together where they couldn't before."

"Sam's transfer?"

"Yes. I've never seen Jack so happy since Charlie was born, and now he got his happiness back, thanks to Sam coming into his life."

"Yeah."

"If you're worried about Jack hurting Sam, well don't think about it, he loves her to death, he hasn't hit any women or girl, that's one thing we taught our kids when they were young, about hitting, how it is wrong. They all learned."

"What about your daughters?"

"They know if a guy hits them once, they will do it again, even if they say that they won't, they will."

"Ok," they watched Jack and Sam for a couple more minutes before walking back into the game room.

"John, is everything alright?" Jackie asked.

"Yes dear, Jack's being his young self again in the kitchen."

"Oh, which one?"

"Getting his hand smacked."

"Ah, we both know he will always be a kid at heart!"

"True."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later Jack walked into the living room to let them know that dinner was ready. They all walked out and helped themselves to what is was there and sat down and enjoyed their dinner and talked for a while.

John and Jackie's family left for their own homes for the night and everyone else went to bed themselves. They all stayed till Sunday before leaving for their homes.

After Mark and his family left for San Diego everyone returned home where they all talked for a while.

"Sam, when are you returning to Area 51?"

"Not till next week," she said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be at the SGC for the week, since I heard a couple of teams brought back some devices which the other scientist couldn't work out. so they called me."

"A week in the Springs, sweet."

"Yes Jack, and while I'm there, I'm going to check on the computers to see if there are any bugs in them if I get time."

"And me?"

"You will make sure that I take my brakes."

"Too right," he said smiling.

"What about you, Dad?"

"I'll have a mission when I return, and don't know how long it's going to be."

"Ok."

"Sam, I was wondering, have you got time to look at our computer, we can't get into anything."

"Sure."

John showed her where the computer was and she got to work on it. Sam asked for the disks that they were using, and left her to it. When John watched Sam work her thing and shook his head when he saw her get the computer up and going again, then she checked the Norton anti-virus disk and shook her head and turned to look at John.

"Here's your problem," she passed him the disk.

"What's wrong with it?"

"That is last years one, have you got a credit card?"

"Yes, want me to get it?"

"Yes, so I can update the latest Norton 2006 anti-virus up date, you've got the 2005 disk, which is out of date."

"Oh, I normally let Mike update everything; he was trying to find out what was wrong with it last week."

"Ok." Then he walked out of the room to get his credit card.

Sam remembered Mike saying that he was a computer whiz, that he had been to collage and got his computer degree and was now working for a big computer business in Chicago.

When John returned, he passed Sam his credit card and she started typing way on the computer then he watched what was happening.

"Sam, what's happening?"

"It's updating."

"Can you tell me what you did and what's happening now so I'll know?"

"Sure, grab a chair."

John got a chair and sat down. Sam told him what she did so he could understand and know what she was doing now.

"I wish Mike could have told me all of this."

"Well, now you know and I also noticed you're almost out of room on your ten gigabyte hard drive."

"Yeah, what can you suggest?"

"Well, let's see what hard drives are on the net, and we can take it from there, so now that it is complete. What I'll do to make things easy for you and Jackie is that when ever there is an update that it dose it automatically for you so you won't have to worry about it for the year."

"Thanks."

Sam typed away and told John what she was doing, and then they talked while the virus checker was going through the files. Ten minutes later it showed that there were five viruses on the hard drive, so Sam found out which files they were.

"Do you know any of these?"

"No, I'll go and ask Jackie."

He got up and walked out of the room. A minute later they all walked into the room.

"Have you seen these files before?" Sam asked.

"No, what are they?"

"Viruses."

Sam typed away on the keyboard and then all five files were gone, then she did a virus check again.

"Jack, you've got one smart women here, she found out what was wrong with the computer where it took Mike days and he still couldn't work it out."

"Well I did tell ya that Sam is smart, so what was it?"

"Out of date Norton anti-virus disk."

"Ah, so everything up to date then?"

"Almost."

"Ok."

They talked about other thing till the virus checker came back clean. Then Sam rebooted the computer and signed on. She knew a site where they sold hard drives, so she went to it and showed John and Jackie them and advised them which ones were the best and what they can be use for.

"Sam, if we get it, can you put it in for us?"

"Hmm let me think," she looked over at Jack and smiled.

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Sam, what are you playing at," Jacob asked.

"What's that Sam?"

"A big home cooked dinner with cake afterwards." Jack smiled, knowing that he was rubbing off on Sam.

"For you to do this, sure, just let us know when."

"Well, first things first, which hard drive have you chosen?"

"The two hundred and fifty gigabyte."

"This one?" Sam pointed to the screen.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Ok, shall I order it for you?"

"Thanks, if you can."

Sam typed away on the computer, filling out all the details that were needed to buy the hard drive, when it was complete, she printed out the copies that were needed just as a back up just in case something went wrong. When everything was done, she turned to them all grinning.

"All done according to the site, it will take five days to get here, so it should be here by Friday."

"Thanks, we will let you know when it comes."

"Ok, do you need it to check your mail?"

"No, I can do it tomorrow."

"Ok."

She turned back and shut it down then turned back and passed John his credit card.

"All done, any problems, just call me."

"We will, thanks Sam."

"No problems."

She stood up and they walked back into the living room.

"We should head back Sam."

"Ok Dad," they went and got their bags and jackets and put them on.

"Thanks for Thanksgiving and the weekend," Sam said as she gave them a hug.

"No problem dear, we're pleased that you enjoyed yourself," Jackie said.

"Thanks."

"Bye Mum, Dad, see you next month."

"Or next weekend."

"Or next weekend," he said smiling.

"We will be here," Jack gave his parents a hug before they were beamed away.

"Well it looks like we're going to have a wedding with in the year," John said.

"I know, although it depends on where Sam is in a year."

"True, come on lets go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yes it has." Then they went to bed after turning off the lights.

When Jack, Sam and Jacob were beamed back to the SGC, Jacob went and got changed into his Tok'ra outfit, then he said his goodbyes till next time. They saw him off before they both left for Jack's place for the night.

Over the next six days, Sam was working in her old lab while Jack was doing his everyday things. Daniel and Teal'c were pleased to have Sam on the base for the week. The old team got together for breakfast and lunch like old times.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Friday night, John called Sam to let her know that the hard drive had arrived.

"Ok, well I'll be around on Sunday afternoon if that is ok with you."

"Sure, what about Jack?"

"He's working this weekend."

"Ok, well see you on Sunday then Sam."

"Ok, I'll let Jack know so he could beam over for dinner."

"Ok, tell him dinner is at seven."

"I will," then they hung up.

Sam carried on working for another half an hour when Jack walked into her lab.

"Hey, it's knock off time."

"What, already, wow," when she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, so come on, Daniel and Teal'c are meeting us at O'Malley's in an hour for dinner."

"Ok, just let me save this."

Sam typed away on her laptop, then saved it before shutting it down, then she stood up and walked over to where the other equipment was and shut them down before they walk out of her lab.

They talked till they reached the men's changing rooms where he gave her a kiss before she walked next door to the women's changing rooms where she got changed. They both met at the elevators before leaving together for the night.

Jack drove into town to the dry cleaners so Sam could pick up her dress blues before they closed. While she was getting them, Jack was looking at a jeweller's shop next door; he was looking at the rings that they had on display.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

Sam walked over and stood next to him.

"Just looking," he looked at her and smiled when she was looking at the rings.

"Nice rings."

"Yeah, is there any you like?"

"Yes, that one, the fifth one."

"The one with the gold band?"

"Yeah, I know it's big and all, but I like it."

Then her phone rang so she answered it while Jack walked into the jewellers.

"Carter," while Sam was on the phone, Jack went to find out the price of the ring.

"Hello, can I help your sir?"

"Yeah, I know you will be closing in a few minutes, but there's a ring in the window, and I want to find out how much it is."

"Sure sir, which one?" they walked over and the guy unlocked the back of the wall case then he stepped back.

"Which one, sir?" Jack stepped forward and saw Sam had her back to him still talking, he saw the ring and picked up the box to showed the guy.

"This one," the guy looked underneath it.

"Three carat radiant cut diamond set in 18ct yellow gold band, the price sir, is thirty five thousand dollars."

"Thirty five thousand," he looked over at Sam, then to the ring and smiled.

"I'll take it, but can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, put the ring back in the window till we are gone, then you can put is aside, I'll pay for it now." The guy smiled as he looked out the window to look at Sam, then back to Jack.

"Sure, would you like to look at wedding rings?"

"Later, can you put a inscription in the ring?"

"Of course sir."

The guy put the ring back, then they walked over to the counter. Jack gave the guy his credit card and then he filled out some forms. Once everything was done:

"What would you like to put on the ring sir?"

"Always and this" Jack draw Earth's point of origin, then passed it back to the guy.

"Sure, no problem, it will be ready by Monday."

"Thanks."

Then Jack walked out of the shop happy. He walked over to where Sam was, she had just closed the phone.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, that was Dr. Lee, he was trying to find one of my reports on one of the devices I was working on a couple of weeks ago."

"AH," they both got into the truck after Sam put her dress blues in the back seat before getting in.

Then he droved them to O'Malley's where Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for them. The four of them spent the next four hours talking, eating, drinking and playing pool for the evening before they went their septate ways.

On Saturday while Jack was at work, Sam cleaned his house and washed their clothes. Since it was a warm fine day outside, she decided to hang the washing out. She did some gardening and had some lunch before bringing in the clothes, towels and sheets.

Once they were put away, she went into town to do some shopping and buy some groceries and beer before returning back to Jack's place and got some dinner on. When Jack arrived home, he opened the door and smiled when Sam walked up to him and gave him a kiss and hug.

"How was your day?"

"Good, yours?"

"Busy, dinner's almost ready and here is your beer," she passed him a cold beer.

"Thanks Sam," he pulled her to him and they both kissed.

"Whatever it is, it smells great."

"That's good to know."

She gave him a kiss before turning around and walking into the kitchen. Jack followed her and sat down at the breakfast bar while they talked and she was sorting out their dinner. They both sat at the dinning room table to eat while talking.

After dinner and the dishes were done, they went to bed and watched some TV for an hour before turning it off and the lights, then they made love before snuggling into one another arms for the night and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day Jack went to work while Sam checked her e-mails and played a couple of games. She also watched some TV, had some lunch and caught up with her mail.

She beamed herself to John and Jackie's just after three with her computer tools. She was beamed into the dinning room where they were finishing their lunch.

"Hi, sorry for interrupting your lunch."

"That's ok, how are you?"

"Good thanks, yourselves?"

"Good, how's Jack?"

"Being his normal cheeky self," they laughed just as they stood up and pick up their lunch dishes.

"How long will it take to put the drive in Sam?"

"Don't know till I look at it."

"Ok." Sam followed John into the office and showed Sam the hard drive. She looked at it.

"Ok, I might as well get started then."

Sam started working on the computer. John watched her, seeing what she was doing which made Sam smile.

"Sam, what are you smiling at?"

"Oh, it's just that you remind me of Jack, he likes to watch me work on alien devices, if not that, it's something else."

"Ah." They talked for the next half hour while Sam put in his new hard drive. Once in, she configured it and checked to see if everything was ok when she booted the computer up. When everything checked out, she did a virus update check.

When it came back clear, she was please, then she started moving things over to his 'D' drive and got everything sorted and set up for him. That took another two hours.

When done, she rebooted his computer and smiled when everything checked out. She put his computer back together, then she turned to John and smiled.

"All done."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problems, now that I got it all done and things are put into files for you and Jackie, things well be a lot easier for you now."

"Thanks."

"Do you need to use it?"

"Yes, I just need to check my mail," they stood up.

"Ok, I'll go and talk to Jackie for a while."

"Ok Sam."

Sam walked out of the office and went to see Jackie who was in the kitchen getting dinner sorted out.

"Need any help?" Sam walked up beside her.

"No thanks dear, almost finished… fix the computer?"

"Yep, the new hard drive is in and everything is sorted out."

"Ok thanks, what if I want to send a photo, where would it be?" Sam smiled.

"Well, for example you want to send a photo of Jack and me to relatives, well just look under "Jack" folder. It's the same with the others including your grandkids."

"Ah, thanks, I'll have to have a look later, what's John doing?"

"Checking his mail."

"Ok, there, everything is all done, would you like a cup of coffee, dear?"

"Yes thanks."

They talked for the next hour when John walked into the dining room and saw Jackie and Sam talking and laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh Sam was telling me about few missions that SG1 went on and what happen to them, well to Jack."

"Ah," he made himself a cup of coffee before joining them.

They talked and laughed for the next alf hour when there was a bright light. They all turned and smiled. Sam got up and walked over to Jack to give him a hug and kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Boring, how was yours?"

"Good, I fixed your Dad's computer."

"Cool."

Then they walked over to the dinning room table where he gave his Mom a hug and shook his father's hand before sitting down.

"Sam's been telling us about some of the missions you've been on," John said.

"Oh, like which ones?"

"PYX343 four years ago."

"Which one was that?"

"The one where we saved a village, had a party, and you and Daniel got drunk."

"Sam, I don't remember."

"Well, it's the one where you made a speech in front of everyone and you preposed to me since there were several men who were eyeing me and I had no choice at that time but to say yes."

"Oh… that one," Sam grinned.

"Yes, and Teal'c taped it and when we had the briefing two days later, it showed you both drunk and the speech."

"Yeah, well, George sure wasn't happy about that, but I could tell he saw the funny side to it."

"I know." They talk for a few minutes before Sam went to help Jackie with dinner.

"So Son, when are you going to pop the question with out being drunk?"

"Dad."

"Son, I know you too well."

"Well, first of all is a ring, and then the right time."

"What sort did you get her," Jack looked at him.

"Well?"

"Three carat radiant cut diamond on 18ct yellow gold band."

"Wow, that must have set you back a bit?"

"Dad, I used some of my inheritance money to buy it, she's worth it Dad."

"Can I look at the ring?"

"It's still in the shop being engraved."

"Oh well, next time then."

"Ok."

They talked for few minutes before Sam and Jackie walked back over to them with plates in hand, then Sam went and got the knifes and forks while Jackie got a bottle of wine out to go with their dinner.

They all talked and laughed during dinner and dessert. Afterwards, Sam helped Jackie with the cleaning up then made them all a cup of coffee afterwards, then they both took them into the living room where John and Jack were. They talked for the next three hours before Jack and Sam were beamed back to his house for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Early the next morning, Sam had breakfast in the mess hall with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. They all talked while enjoying their breakfast. Afterward they all walked down to the gate room where Sam said her goodbyes and gave Jack a kiss before beaming to Area 51 for the next few days.**

**A few weeks later it was Christmas. Mark and his family were spending it with the in-laws while Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Sam and Jack went to Jackie and John's house for the Christmas/New Year holidays. While there, Jack showed his parents the ring; they both loved it and knew that Sam would also.**

**Since it was the holidays, Jack's bothers and sisters, and their families were there every day. Everyone got on well with each other, which was a good thing. Sam returned to Area 51 on the fourth of January where the others returned back to the SGC.**

**A month later it was Valentine's Day. Since it was a Friday, Jack beamed himself over to Area 51, into Sam private quarters, with two dozen long stem red and white roses for her, with a big box of heart shape chocolate hearts, and another box for her.**

**He put the chocolates in her beer fridge and the roses in a vase which he brought and put water in it and put it on her table and the box with a card on her bed before beaming back to the SGC with a grin on his face.**

**When Sam finished work early for the day, she went back to her quarters to get her bags sorted out before beaming to Jack's place. When she walked into her room she stopped to see a box on her bed, then she looked around and smiled when she saw the roses on her table, she knew only one person who would do something like this. She walked in as saw the note on top of the box and picked it up and opened it and read it.**

**_'Sam, happy Valentine's Day, see you tonight and there is something cool and sweet in the beer fridge for you, see you at home tonight, I'll bring something home for dinner so we can have a quiet night by ourselves. Love you always, Jack'_**

**Sam put the note back on the bed, then she walked over to her fridge and opened it and smiled when she pulled out a forty centimetre square red heart shaped box. She took the cellophane off and took the lid off it and moved back the paper to see all sorts of chocolates. She pick one up and put it in her mouth and let it slowly melt in her mouth, then she put the top back on and put it in her fridge.**

**Then she walked over to her bed to see the box on her pillow, so she picked it up and checked it over before opening it. She put it back on to her bed and took the lid off it and flicked back the cover and was shocked with what she saw, she picked up a white with red heart silk chiffon bust and silk charmeuse body that tied at the centre.**

**"Wow, Jack, you… what am I going to do with you?"**

**Then she looked down in the box and picked up a matching chiffon g-string thong, then she smiled at an idea. She put them back in the box, then she quickly got her bag out and packed her clothes. Once she had everything sorted out, she beamed herself to Jack's house.**

**Since she had a couple of hours, she put a load through the washing machine before she left his place in her car to go and do some shopping. When she returned an hour and half later, she quickly got everything set up and took care of the washing. When she had everything done, she got changed into the baby doll set and waited.**

**It was just after eight when Jack finally arrived home after a long day at the SGC. It was dark when he got home. He got out of his truck and noticed all the lights were off in his house, so he thought that Sam had gotten held up in one of the labs at Area 51.**

**He got the bags out the back seat of his truck and walked up the path since his house sensor lights came on. He walked up to the front door and unlocked it before opening it.**

**When he did, he saw a candle lit on the dining room table with a note, so he walked over to the table and read the note.**

**'_Welcome home Flyboy, your present's in the bedroom.'_**

**Jack smiled at the note and wondered what Sam had planned. He walked down to his bedroom to see his door closed, so he opened the door to see the soft glow of the vanilla scented candles lit around the room. He walked in and stopped to see Sam wearing the Valentine's baby doll outfit he got her and lying in the middle of the bed. He frowned when he saw the red sheets, then he looked at Sam.**

**"Hello Jack," she said purring.**

**Then she moved till she was at the end of his bed on her knees.**

**"Like what you see?" Jack looked her over and grinned.**

**"Oh yeah."**

**He put their dinner on top of his dresser and walked over to her so he could give her a kiss.**

**"Happy Valentine's Jack."**

**"Happy Valentine's Sam," then they both kissed once again.**

**At the same time, Sam started stripping Jack just as he pulled the tie on her top till it gave way, then he managed to step out of his clothes and then they both moved till they were lying against the pillows and broke for air.**

**"What the?" he moved his head and ran his hand over the sheets and looked at Sam.**

**"Satin?" Sam smiled at him.**

**"Yep, you like?"**

**"Oh yeah."**

**Then he moved toward her and they both kissed and made passionate love, then afterwards Sam snuggled up to his side.**

**"Wow, talk about a home coming," Sam said.**

**"Yeah… doh."**

**"What?" she looked up at him.**

**"Our dinner must be cold by now," Sam giggled, then she moved to get up.**

**"Hey, where are you going?"**

**"I'll go and heat up our dinner, after all you just had a double work out."**

**"Yeah well…"**

**"I know, you need fuel before you can come again."**

**"Too right, hey that's my favourite hockey shirt!" Sam put a shirt on before grabbing their dinner.**

**"Don't worry, it won't last on me," Sam said grinning, then turned around and picked up the bags and walked out of the room, swaying her hips.**

**"Damn you, women!" he yelled out and he could hear her laughing.**

**He lay back against the pillows and had a good look around, then thought about all the other Valentine's Day he had had with other women, including Sara, and realized none of them compared to what had just happened tonight when he got home, and what he found in his bedroom. He was lost in thought till he could smell something, then he blinked a few times and smiled. Sam was standing in the doorway with tray in hand.**

**"Smells good."**

**He sat up in bed just as Sam walked over and put the tray on the bed then she took the shirt off and put it on top of her bag before joining Jack on the bed. They both enjoyed their Chinese meal and two bottles of beer each and the bottle of water that was on their bedside drawers.**

**They talked while enjoying their meal laughing, and joking while feeding one another. Then afterward Jack put the tray up on the dresser before pulling Sam off the bed and into the bathroom, where they both shower together and made love while in there. Before getting out and drying down and returning to bed where they snuggled, kissed and made love once again before falling asleep in one another's arms.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since Jack was working over the weekend, Sam took care of a few things while he was on the base. When he arrived home at night he could smell something yummy which made him smile, then Sam showed up with a beer in hand.

"How was your day?"

"Good, thanks yours?" he gave her a kiss as she passed the beer to him.

"Good."

"Mmm, something smells good."

"It should be, it's roast beef, with baked potatoes, pumpkin, peas and carrots."

"I can hardly wait, oh I have no mint sauce." Sam opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

"Ah, you've been shopping."

"Of course, would you like to carve the meat up?"

"Sure." They walked into the kitchen so Jack could cut up the meat while Sam sorted out the vegetables while they talked.

"Ah, Sam there are enough vegetables for about five people."

"I know," then there was a bright light in the dinning room.

"I hope we're not late."

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Jack asked when he turned around to see who it was.

"I invited them around for dinner Jack, after all, when was the last time you had them here for dinner… never, so now things are going to change."

"Sam, you can be full of surprises."

"I know." He gave her a kiss before she walked over to give them both a hug.

"Hi, no you're not late," she gave them both a hug.

"Smell good, is that beef I can smell?"

"Yep, sit down, want a drink?"

"We brought these; we didn't know what meat we were having." John passed Sam two bottles of wine.

"Well, which one would you like?"

"The red."

"Ok, would you like to open it John, the table is set."

"Sure."

While John was opening the bottle, Sam put the white wine in the fridge before she and Jack took care of the dinner. Sam put all the vegetables onto serving dishes and put them on the table then quickly made up the gravy and put it in a gravy boat then grabbed the mint sauce before putting them on the table.

By that time, the meat had been cut up and put on a dish, then Jack walked over with it and put it on the table before he sat down with them. They talked and laughed while enjoying their dinner.

John told Jack and Sam that he took Jackie out to dinner and got her a dozen red roses for Valentine's.

"So Jack, what did you get Sam for Valentine's?"

"Two dozen long stem red and white roses, a big box of chocolates and a gift."

"Oh, what was it Sam?" Jackie asked.

"It was a Valentine's baby doll outfit."

"A what?" Jack and Sam blushed.

"A baby doll outfit," Sam said.

"What is it?"

"Dad, you don't want to know."

"Of course I do."

"Well, you've seen the movie "Austin Powers" and the women robots?" Sam said.

"Yes, you mean what they were wearing?"

"Well, yes, without the fur and the gun parts on them."

"See through, was it?"

"Yes."

"Oh… oh!"

"Jack O'Neill, I… I never thought that you would, well, buy something like that!" Jackie said.

"Well, Jackie since I didn't know what to get him, and he left his gift on my bed at Area 51, well it gave me an idea."

"Oh?"

"Well, let just say candles, red satin sheets and the baby doll outfit, and the rest I'll leave up to your mind." John raised an eyebrow at Jack who was blushing.

"Well at least you both are happy."

"We are Mum, we are." They changed to subject to something else for the rest of the evening.

While Jack was taking care of the dishes he was talking to John while Sam showed Jackie the outfit. When she saw it, her eyes widened.

"Oh my, it's a shame they didn't have it in my day!" Sam giggled.

"Well, now you know."

"Sam, are you happy?"

"Yes, yes I am. When I was with Pete, all he got me was a dozen red roses, he didn't take me out to dinner or anything, Jack, he sure can be full of surprises."

"He's just like John in so many ways."

"Like father like son."

"Yeah," they talked for a couple of minutes before returning to the kitchen where the men were.

"Sam, what did you just show Mum?"

"The outfit." Jack looked at Sam, then to his Mum and back to Sam.

"Sam, you didn't?"

"Jack, calm down, anyway, I said to her if they had them back in my day, well you would have had more brothers and sisters," she said grinning, Sam giggled and John raised an eyebrow at his wife.

Jack looked at the three of them, and shook his head, then turned back to the dishes and carried on putting them in the dishwasher. Sam went and put the jug on for a drink for them all while they talked, then they walked down to the living room where they all sat down and talked for the next hour and a half before John and Jackie beamed themselves back home. Jack and Sam went to bed not long afterwards.

The next morning, Sam was soaking in a hot bubble bath while Jack was at work when her cell phone rang. Luckily she had that and Jack's cordless phone with her in the bathroom.

"Carter."

"Sam, we've got a problem with the computers, when can you get here?"

"As soon as I'm out of the bath," she said smiling.

"Bath… damn I wish I was there with you right now," Sam giggled.

"I'll be there soon as I can."

"Ok, see you soon," then they both hung up.

Sam got out of the bath and dried off before getting dressed. Then she beamed herself to the SGC control room.

"Morning Sergeant, so what is the problem?"

Sam spent the next half an hour fixing the problem, then found out what had caused the problem in the first place. When finished, she went to see Jack in his office.

"Hey Sam, fix the problem?"

"Yep."

"Good so lunch?"

"Sure."

They both walked down to the mess hall to get some lunch and talked for the next hour before Sam was beamed back to Jack house. Later that evening while in bed, they made passionate love and afterwards Sam snuggled up to his side.

"That was great as always."

"Of course, so when are you due back to the SGC?"

"Well, it was suppose to be next month, but two of the scientist were in a car accident last week, so it looks like another two months."

"So, some time at the end of April then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I think I can handle that."

"Good, we better get some sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow morning."

"Sure ok," they both kissed before Jack turned his alarm on and lights off before they closed their eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Over the next two months, Sam was working at Area 51, the SGC and three off world sites. She and Jack only saw each other on three of the eight weekends because she was off world. But when she did return, he was there waiting for her no mater what the time was.

When Easter weekend came, Jack got Sam an Easter bunny and Easter egg. Sam got Jack a one kilo Easter egg that he loved munching on and it took him two weeks to eat it.

At the end of April, Sam and Jack were surprised that Sam was to stay at Area 51, since the one of the scientists there did an experiment that went wrong and blew himself up and injured two others. The lab was badly damage and would take two to three weeks to fix and replace the damaged and broken equipment.

A month later, Sam made sure she had the third weekend off because it was John and Jackie's fifty-fifth wedding anniversary. On Friday night when Sam beamed to the SGC she was shocked to see her father there talking with Jack.

"Dad, this is a surprise."

"Hi Sam," they both hugged then she gave Jack a hug and kiss before turning back to her father.

"So you're here to visit or for business?" Jacob laughed.

"Visit, well I got an invitation last month when I came to show Daniel some ancient artefacts."

"Yeah, I know about that, Daniel told me, anyway what invitation?"

"Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary," Jack said.

"Really, that's great."

"It is, so what time do we leave?"

"Well, I was just waiting for you two, so come on; we got packing to do before we fly out." Jack picked up Sam's bag just before they walked out of the gate room.

"Why not beam there?"

"Well, because we are staying at a hotel since Mum and Dad have a full house with all the cousin, aunties and uncles that are going to be there."

"Wow, a house full, how many are going to be at the party?"

"About a thousand."

"Wow, that's lot of people."

"It is, they all love a great party."

"So do you Jack," Sam said smiling.

They got changed and left in Jack's truck and headed home, when they got there, they all went and packed their bags for the weekend. When they were all in the living room with their bags waiting for their ride to come, they talked till their limo arrived, which shocked Sam but not Jacob since Jack told him what he was going to do.

"Wow, Jack you sure can be full of surprises."

"Yes I can, so shall we?"

They all got into the limo and were then on their way to the airport. They talked the whole time.

"Jack, how many aunties and uncles have you got?" Sam asked.

"Well, on Dad's side there are nine and I've got seventy three cousins."

"Wow, big family."

"Yeah, they are all adopted, just like Dad."

"Ok, what about your Mum's side?"

"Fifteen on Mum's side with one hundred and six cousins, all adopted as well."

"Wow, talk about a big family."

"Yep, so now you know, I haven't seen most of them since Charlie's funeral."

"Ok."

They talked till the limo stopped and they all got out and walked into the terminal with their bags. Half an hour later they were airborne. Jack and Sam sat next to one another and Jacob sat on the other side but close so he could hear everything.

When their plane landed a few hours later, they were hungry since they haven't had any dinner, so Jack surprised them when they walked outside to a waiting limo and the driver holding an 'O'Neill' sign so they walked up to the guy and Jack showed him his drivers licence.

They passed the guy their bags and got into the limo, then they were on their way to the Sheraton hotel where the party was being held. When they arrived there half an hour later, both Jacob and Sam looked around while Jack got their keys for their rooms, then they followed the bell boy to their tower suit rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**When they got there, Jack tipped the bellboy since their rooms were across the hallway from each other. Jack watched Sam look around the room looking at everything like she does when she looks at an alien device, then she looked at Jack and smiled.**

**"Jack, this must have cost a fortune!"**

**"Sam, I know what you are going to say, so please don't ask and I'm also paying for Jacob's room as well."**

**Sam was shocked, she walked up to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.**

**"You can be full of surprises Jack."**

**"I know, hungry?"**

**"Yep, but I need to use the bathroom before we go."**

**"Ok, I'll go and get Jacob and met you down in the lobby."**

**"Ok."**

**They both kissed and he passed Sam their room key before he walked out the door and stepped across the hall and knocked on Jacob's door. When he opened it, Jack walked in and he closed it.**

**"Where's Sam?"**

**"She will meet us downstairs."**

**"Ok, is everything alright Jack?"**

**"Yeah, I know tomorrow is going to be busy and all… Jacob I would like to ask for your blessing in marrying Sam."**

**"Are you sure Jack?"**

**"Yes, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I know I should have stopped her wedding with Pete, but I also wanted for her to be happy like when she's playing with an alien device or doohickie. You know what she's like."**

**"Yes I do, well, since you are the only one out of three guys that has asked, then yes, so long as you can make her happy," Jack smiled.**

**"Thanks Dad, we can both make one another happy."**

**"That's good to know, so when are you going to pop the question, have you got a ring?"**

**Jack pulled out a box from his jacket pocket and passed it to Jacob, he opened it and was shocked to see the size of the diamond.**

**"Wow, that's a big diamond, that must have set you back a lot of money?"**

**"I used part of my inheritance to pay for it, and the stone is a three carat radiant diamond, as for the cost, she's worth it and she picked this ring out herself even through it was in a window display."**

**"Ah."**

**"Look at the engraving." Jacob pulled the ring out and looked at it.**

**"Always."**

**"Yeah, Sam knows that I'll always be there for her." Jacob nodded and put the ring back in it's box and closed it then passed it back to Jack.**

**"Thanks, shall we."**

**"Sure," the both headed downstairs while talking. They waited for a couple of minutes, then Sam showed up and walked over to them.**

**"Shall we, I'm hungry."**

**"Sure, let's go," they walked out of the hotel and got into a taxi and Jack told the driver where to go.**

**"Jack, where are we going?" Jacob asked.**

**"Davis Street Fish Market, it's a steak and seafood restaurant."**

**"Ah," they talked about other things while in the taxi.**

**When they arrived at the restaurant, they got out and headed indoors. The three of them had a great evening, talking and laughing. When they return to their hotel, they said their goodnights before going to their own rooms for the night.**

**The next morning they met down at the restaurant area for breakfast, Jacob was already there when they walked in and over to him.**

**"Morning Dad."**

**"Morning Sam, Jack." Sam gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.**

**"Morning, how did you sleep last night?"**

**"Pretty good, so what's the plan for today?"**

**"Going to Mum and Dad's for lunch, talking, meeting the family for a few hours before returning back here for a spa treatment."**

**"For Sam?"**

**"Nope the three of us, I have us booked in, and then after that we get ready to party."**

**"Jack, I don't need it." Jack leaned over toward him.**

**"Why not Dad, Selmak might like it?" then he straightened up with a grin on his face.**

**"Sel said why not, so ok."**

**"Cool," they talked for an hour while having their breakfast.**

**Afterwards they left in a limo to Jack's parent's place for lunch. When they arrived, there was cars and SUVs everywhere.**

**"Wow, looks like the whole family is here," Sam said.**

**"Could be."**

**When the limo stopped there were kids and adults who walked outside when the limo showed up. When Jacob got out first, he looked around and then shook John's hand.**

**"Jacob, I'm pleased you could make it."**

**"Same here," then Sam got out and smiled at John then gave him a hug.**

**"Happy Anniversary John."**

**"Thanks Sam," then Jack got out of the limo last and gave his father a hug.**

**"Hi Dad."**

**"Jack, you sure know how to show up I style."**

**"Why not, where's Mum?"**

**"In the kitchen, come on, some of the family's here, the rest will show up in an hour or so."**

**"Ok," they walked down towards the kitchen, saying their hellos to everyone. When they walked into the kitchen area, Jackie smiled at the three new arrivals.**

**"Jack, you sure know how to create attention."**

**"Why not, Mum?" he gave he a hug and kiss on the cheek, then Sam gave her a hug.**

**"Happy Anniversary, Jackie."**

**"Thank you Sam, Jacob, it's good to see you again."**

**"You too Jackie," they both hugged.**

**Then a guy walked in with his girlfriend, going on about his job. Sam listened to him going on; the others turned and listened to him, then Sam turned around and Mike stopped talking.**

**"Hi Jack… Jack this is Cindy, Cindy, my big brother Jack."**

**"Hello."**

**"Hi, Mike was telling me about his work."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes," she said smiling.**

**"Mike, if you're a computer expert, how come you couldn't fix your parent's computer?" Sam asked.**

**"Well I don't know what is wrong with it, the only thing I can think of is it's full of spam which caused the computer to crash."**

**"It wasn't spam, it was viruses, five of them and an out of date Norton anti-virus disk."**

**"How do you know this, and what is your name again?"**

**"Sam, and how do I know, I was the one that fixed your parent's computer, updated the virus checker and installed another hard drive for them."**

**"Are you a computer expert or something?"**

**"Yes she is Mike, she's created a lot of systems over the years and she knows what she is doing," Jack said.**

**"Yeah right," he snorted.**

**"Sam is, and she's changed and updated a lot of programs in the past ten years, half of which I don't understand, but she does."**

**"Like what, Mum and Dad's computer, that's easy."**

**"If it's easy for you, how come you worked on it for a week and couldn't get it up and running, whereas Sam did in an hour?" John said.**

**"Just pure luck."**

**"Pure luck my ass, Sam here has worked and created how many programs?" Jack said.**

**"Fifteen different programs in ten areas, that's including all the system at NORAD, the White House, the Pentagon and other areas which are classified." Mike looked at her in shock.**

**"The White House, the Pentagon?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Wow."**

**"That's not all, she's great at building and fixing things also," Jack said smiling.**

**"Really like what?"**

**"Classified." Jack and Sam said at the same time.**

**"Ok, whatever, come on Cindy," then they walked out of the kitchen, leaving them alone.**

**"Sam, with the things you built, does that including the MALP and FRED?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Wow, I'm impressed."**

**"Thanks."**

**They talked for a few minutes before walking outside where Jack's family greeted them. They all talked and mingled for an hour when they noticed more family had showed up and Jack smiled when he spotted the barbeques.**

**"Oh no you're not Jack; I know what you are like."**

**She held onto his hand to make sure he didn't walk over to the barbeques.**

**"Sam."**

**"Jack," she said in a warning tone while looking at him.**

**"Ok, you win," she smiled.**

**"Good, next weekend, if it's fine, we can have a barbecue then."**

**"Sounds good to me," he smiled back and gave her a kiss before carrying on talking to other guests.**

**Half an hour later, all the family had arrived and the meat was cooked, so they started eating while cooking more up. There were fifteen barbeques going at once.**

**Everyone was having lots of fun. Jack and Sam were siting at one of the tables by themselves sharing their lunch, Jack had a burger and Sam had a hotdog. They took bites out of each other's lunch and had a soda with it.**

**John and Jackie walked over to them, smiling when they saw Jack and Sam taking a bite out of each other's lunch.**

**"Enjoying yourselves," John asked.**

**"Yep, you?"**

**"Yes, it's good to catch up with the family."**

**"I bet it is."**

**They talked while enjoying their lunch. Jack got up to get another burger, hotdog and sodas for Sam and himself.**

**"Sam, how are things at Area 51?"**

**"Good, I'm staying a bit longer there since there was an accident; a scientist was killed, so they asked if I could stay on a bit longer. I talked to Jack about it, and he's ok with it, so I'm there for another two months."**

**"Ok, but you still see Jack on weekends?" Sam smiled.**

**"Yep and sometimes during weekdays if I'm needed at the SGC."**

**"Ok."**

**"Got some good news though, we're building two new ships."**

**"Hey that's great, what are their names?"**

**"The Daedalus and the Odyssey."**

**"Wow, so are you helping out on them?" Sam smiled.**

**"Yes, I'm doing all the computer programming on both ships and the hyperdrives and the engines on both of them also."**

**"That will surely keep you busy for months."**

**"It will, and if all goes well, the Daedalus will be ready to fly in a couple of months."**

**"That's good news," then Jack returned.**

**"Here you go, Sam."**

**"Thanks, Jack," he passed her her hotdog and soda before sitting down next to her.**

**"Sam was telling us about the two new ships," John said.**

**"Yeah, I know about them, it will be great to have them up and about, and I can tell that Sam is happy with her new toys," he said smiling.**

**"Any chance of a tour when it's finished, Jack?"**

**"Sure, no problem," they talked for the next half an hour before they got up and went their separate ways, talking to other family members.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, my grandmother from aussie came to New zealand to vist for a month, she was staying at my parent for a week. My parents live in the same town, so i spent much time as i could with my grand mother cause it might be the last time i see her alive since she is almost ninty years old. **

**On other news, i don't know if you heard of not but don De luise past away yesterday, he was in the episode _'urgo'_ His son Peter play Sam boy friend' fiancee in season seven and eight. Don will be sadly miss by the ones who remeber him.**

Chapter 7

An hour later, Sam went to use the bathroom, only that there was someone in there, so she went upstairs to use the one in Jack's bedroom. When she finished relieving herself and washing her hands she walked back out of his room to see a big guy there. Sam remembered it was Jack's cousin Trevor.

"Hello Sam."

"Trevor, are you waiting for someone?"

"You," he stepped forward smiling at her.

"Excuse me, I'm going back downstairs," she started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"I want to show you something."

"Another time."

She tried to pull away, only to have him push her against the walls with his body against hers. Sam kneed him in the groin, which made him let go and he backed up. Sam started to walk away when grabbed her.

"So you like if rough, do ya?"

He pushed her against the wall again, then he tried to kiss her, so she kneed him in the groin and she pushed him away when he pushed her back then slapped her across the face. Sam punched him in stomach, then kicked his face, which made him land on the floor.

"Don't you ever touch me again, got that?"

"You broke my nose, you bitch!"

"You deserved it."

Then she walked away downstairs and walked out the front door. John saw Sam's hard, angry face with a red mark on her check, so he walked upstairs to see Trevor getting up and heard what he said.

"That bitch is asking for it."

Then he walked into his room where he was sleeping, holding his bloody nose. John walked back downstairs and out the front door. He saw Sam under a tree and walked over to her.

"Sam are you ok?" Sam turned her head.

"Yeah, I will be," he had a closer look at her cheek.

"Come on, let go and put some ice on that cheek of yours."

"Thanks."

"Hey, don't worry, great job of Trevor's nose by the way, you sure got him mad."

"Well, if Jack saw what he did to me, I think he might kill him, and we don't want to ruin your party."

"True, come on," they walked back to the house.

"You know, it's about time someone knocked some sense into that guy."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's always trying to be a ladies man and if he doesn't get what he wants, look out."

"I've got an idea of what you're talking about."

"Well, one thing, Trevor is, well, a step nephew, when Connor married Claire, she already had Trevor, his father ended up in prison, he was a violent man."

"What did he do?"

"He raped ten women before they got him, he was engaged to Claire at the time and she was five months pregnant when he was sent to prison."

"So it runs in the family?"

"Yep, and he's got a short fuse also."

"Thanks for the warning," they walked inside and into the kitchen where John got a cloth and some ice for Sam's cheek when Jackie walked in and was shocked to see Sam's face.

"Sam, oh my god, what happened?"

"Trevor," John said, returning with the ice and passing it to Sam.

"Thanks."

"That guy never learns," Sam put the cold cloth against her red cheek.

"Well, Sam sure did a number on his nose."

"What, what happened?" Sam told them both what happened.

"Way to go Sam, Jack's right about you standing up for yourself, good on ya!"

"Thanks," then Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Sam, what happened?" he looked concerned and stepped in front of Sam.

"Trevor hit Sam," Jackie said.

"Sam broke his nose," John said.

"Way to go Sam, that's my girl," they all laughed and Sam winced in pain.

"Still sore?"

"Yeah," Jack took the cloth away from her cheek and put his hand there and closed his eyes for few seconds, then opened them.

"Better?"

"Much," she leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"That's just the deposit, you'll get the rest later Flyboy."

"Good, I can't wait," they both kissed and hugged.

"How are you feeling now Sam?" Jackie asked.

"Good thanks, shall we go and mingle?" They all walked back outside and mingled for the next few hours.

Jack saw Trevor's red swollen nose and grinned at what Sam did to him. When Trevor walked over to where Jack was, Jack decided to tease him a little.

"Gee Trevor, what happened to your nose?"

"That women you brought with you did this!" he was angry.

"You must have done something for her to break your nose… you know, who needs Rudolph when we've got you?" Jack said holding a straight face.

"When I see her, I'll break her nose."

"No you won't because she will kick your ass."

"Who is she anyway?"

"A colonel in the Untied States Air Force."

"What, is this a joke?"

"Nope, and I have seen her kick ass, after all I was her commanding officer for eight years and we both trained together and she has kicked my ass a few times."

"Too right, and I'll kick it again."

Trevor turned around to see Sam standing there, then she walked past him to stand next to Jack.

"Here you go Jack," she passed him a beer.

"Thanks Sam," he rewarded her with a kiss and a smile before taking a sip.

"So Trevor, now I know who you are, if you every hit another women like you did to me, I'll come and kick your ass, and if you don't think I can, think again."

"Yeah right, you and what army?"

"Just me."

"Where and when?"

"Now, out front."

"Sam," Sam turned to Jack, passed him her drink and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be back."

Sam and Trevor made their way to the front of the house while Jack went to find Jacob. When he did and got his attention, he gave him hand signals, then Jacob excused himself and walked over to where Jack was.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Sam's going to fight Trevor."

"Who's Trevor?"

"The tall one, you spoke to him earlier, he's six eight, black shirt and pants, full of himself and about two hundred and fifty pounds."

"Ah, Sam's fighting him where?"

"Around front."

"Let's go," they too made their way to the side of the house when Sam walked back, they stopped and waited.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am, but Trevor's not."

"What did you do?"

"Kicked ass," Jack passed her, her drink and she took a mouthful.

"Trevor?"

"He can hit the high notes, rebroken his nose, a fat lip, two black eyes and a red ass."

"Ouch," then they saw Trevor walk around the corner.

"Gee, Sam you sure did a number on him," Jacob said.

"Thanks Dad, shall we?" They headed back to the party and talked to others there. John walked over to where Sam was.

"Sam, I just saw Trevor's face, did you?" Sam nodded.

"He wanted a fight, so I gave him one."

"Jack, I hope you know what you've got yourself into, Son."

"Oh, I do Dad, I do," they all mingled for the next hour before it was time to leave. When they walked around to the front of the house, their limo arrived.

"Well Dad, see you and Mum tonight."

"Ok Son," they got in and then they left to head back to the hotel.

"Jack, you sure have a big family."

"I know, and as you can see, they sure love to party."

"True," they talk till the limo stopped and the door opened for them. Once they got out and walked inside the hotel:

"I'll be right back," Jack said.

He walked over to the reception desk and spoke for a couple of minutes, then returned smiling.

"Jack, what are you smiling at?" Sam asked.

"You will find out soon, so shall we, our spa awaits?"

"Spa?" Jacob and Sam said at the same time.

"Yeah, dinner's not till seven, and we've got three hours to kill, it is all in my plan, come on."

They walked down to where they were having their spa treatments. They spent the next two and half hours enjoying their spa treatments. When it was over and Sam had her hair and make up done, they thanked the staff before leaving for their hotel rooms. When they were in the elevator alone:

"So Dad how did Selmak enjoy the spa treatment?" Sam asked.

"She enjoyed it like I did."

"That's good to know."

When they reached their rooms, Jacob went into his first, then Jack and Sam did. When Sam walked in first, she stopped and gasped at the sight before her, then walked in further. There were dozens of red and white roses everywhere. She walked over to them and smell them and smiled. She turned around and froze when she saw Jack on one knee on the ground with a closed box in hand.

"Sam, you mean everything to me, the past few months have made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you, Samantha Carter, marry me?" then he opened the box.

"Oh Jack, yes, yes I will marry you!" He stood up and took the ring out of its box and threw the box on to the bed and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect fit," then he looked up into her eyes, then he cupped her face and gave her a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as it became passionate. Then they broke for air.

"I love you so much Sam."

"I love you too, Jack," then they kissed again.

"Well, we better get ready."

"Yeah, Jack is this the ring we were looking at a few weeks back?"

"The very same," he said grinning.

"You sure can be full of surprises."

"I know," they both hugged and kissed before they went and got changed.

When Jack was ready, he was wearing black pants with an emerald green shirt and tie and a black jacket. When Sam walked out of the bathroom, Jack looked her over. Sam was wearing an emerald green, sleeveless, gown that featured a V-neckline and empire wait. The A-line gown had an inset at the back. She was also wearing the oval, emerald and diamond pendant and earing set that he had gotten her for her birthday three years ago.

"Wow Sam, you look hot and sexy!"

"Thank you, Jack."

She walked forward and gave him a kiss, then she walked over to the bed and put her shoes on and wrapped her shawl around her arms and then walked back over to where Jack was.

"Shall we."

"Yep." They walked out the door just as Jacob was doing the same.

"Wow Sam, you look great."

"Thanks Dad, we've got some good news for you."

He looked down at her left hand and his smile got even bigger, then he held onto her left hand and raised it to look at the ring on her finger. Then he looked at Sam, he could see how happy she was, a lot happier then she was with Pete.

"Congratulation Sam, Jack, I'm happy for you both," he gave Sam a hug.

"Thanks Dad," then his head bowed.

"I am also truly happy for you both, as Jacob would say, it's about time," he said smiling.

"Thanks Selmac, shall we?"

Sam wrapped her arms around both Jack and Jacob then they walked down to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A few minutes later, they walked into the ballroom where the evening meal was being held. They looked around for John and Jackie, when they saw them they walked over to them.**

**"Sam, you look fantastic tonight."**

**"Thanks John, you don't look too bad yourself," he laughed.**

**"Gee thanks."**

**"Mum, Dad, can we talk in private?" Jack said.**

**"Jack, what's wrong?"**

**"Trust me."**

**"Sure thing Son, this way," the five of them walked out into the corridor. When they were alone:**

**"Is everything alright at work?"**

**"I don't know, I haven't heard from the base in the past couple of days."**

**"Oh, then what is it?"**

**"Sam and I are getting married."**

**"What, why didn't you tell us before at home?"**

**"Well, because I just asked her a few minutes ago," Jack said grinning.**

**"Oh."**

**"Congratulations to the both of you, this is the best present ever," Jackie said giving them both a hug.**

**"Thanks Mum."**

**Then John gave them both a hug and then they looked at the ring.**

**"So when's the big day?"**

**"Mum, we just got engaged for crying out loud!" they all laughed.**

**"Jack, you're bitting more than the bass," Sam said then she gave him a kiss and the smile that he loved.**

**"Come on you two, dinner will be ready by now," John said.**

**They walked back into the ballroom and walked over to where the seating chart was. When they found out what tables they are going to be at, they walk over to the first table. Jack gave Sam a kiss after he helped her into the chair, then he walked up front where his parent's table was. John stood up with microphone in hand.**

**"On behalf of my wife and family, we'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Jackie and my fifty-fifth wedding anniversary. We hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. Before we all eat, I've got a special announcement to make." Jack and Sam looked at each other and wondered the same thing.**

**"Jackie and I just found out from the horse's mouth, our son Jack," Sam smiled at that part.**

**"That he and Samantha Carter just got engaged late this afternoon. As Sam's father, Jacob, would say, it's about time." Everyone who knew them chuckled.**

**"Sam dear, would you please stand up." Sam stood up and looked around the room before sitting down again.**

**"Well Son, you sure got the best looking fish there, don't let her get away."**

**"I won't Dad," Jack said grinning.**

**"For those who don't know Sam, she has known Jack for over nine years and as to why it took so long for them to get together, well it's because of the Air Force regs. Sam is Jack's second in command and also a colonel in the Air Force and she can kick butt, so you single guys better watch it," they all chuckled.**

**"Jack, Sam we wish you both many years of happiness like Jackie and me and thank you for giving us the best present that we could ever wish for." then he sat down just as Jack stood up and John passed the mic to Jack.**

**"Mum, Dad, thanks for everything, fifty five years sure is a long time for any couple. As for Sam and me, we are going to cherish every moment together for the rest of our lives like you both have. You two have brought all of us kids into the world; you raised us out of love, happiness, good times and bad, you both were there for us all of us, through thick and thin, thanks, Mum, Dad. I know you two have put up with a lot of crap over the years, but you stuck them out together and now fifty five years later you both are still happy and in love like a couple of teenagers," everyone chuckled.**

**"On behalf of family and friends who are here tonight, we wish you both many more happy years to come, so I don't know about you lot but I'm hungry."**

**Everyone laughed and clapped at the same time just as Jack sat down looking at Sam who was looking at him, shaking her head. Then their first course was served.**

**The family that was at Sam's table congratulated her on the engagement and they looked at the ring. During the evening there were speeches about John and Jackie which made a lot of people laugh.**

**Later that evening, John and Jackie led off with the first dance. When it was almost finished Jack got up from his table and walked over to where Sam was and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up just as a new song started, then they dance slowly around the dance floor, then the rest of the family got up and did the same.**

**Jacob watched Jack and Sam dance slowly while looking into each other's eyes, whispering things to each other, kissing and smiling. He was happy that Sam was finally happy with Jack, after being with Pete.**

**Even though Pete was second best to Sam's true love Jack, hopefully nothing would stand in their way, but he knew only of one problem and that was the Air Force regs. So long as she was at Area 51 everything was ok, but as soon as she was back at the SGC, it going to cause a lot of problems. Jacob stood up and walked outside of the ballroom and walked down to a quiet area and pull out his phone.**

**"Hammond."**

**"Hi George, how're things in DC?"**

**"Jacob good, is everything ok?"**

**"Yes and no."**

**"Jacob?"**

**"You know Sam's at Area 51?"**

**"Yes she's due to return to the SGC next month, why, what's wrong?"**

**"They got engaged tonight."**

**"Engaged, that's great news… oh I see the problem… the SGC."**

**"Yes, they look so happy, even John and Jackie are happy for them, and it some anniversary present for them."**

**"I bet, how long have they been married for?"**

**"Fifty five years."**

**"That is a long time, what sort of ring did he ger her?"**

**"Three carat radiant cut diamond set in an 18ct yellow gold band."**

**"Wow, that must have cost a lot of money."**

**"About thirty, thirty five thousand dollars, I checked it on the net here at the hotel."**

**"That is a lot of money, I wounder where he got that sort of money from?"**

**"Inheritance, Jack told me."**

**"Ok, well I'll see what I can do from this end."**

**"Ok, thanks George."**

**"No problems, how is the party going?"**

**"Great, this afternoon, Sam beat up one of Jack's step cousins."**

**"Step cousins?" George was confused.**

**"Yes."**

**Jacob told George what happened and how Trevor was, everything.**

**"Well, she leaned from the best."**

**"Yes she has, I better get back to the party before Sam sends out a search party," George chuckled.**

**"Ok Jacob, send my congratulations on to them both."**

**"I will, night."**

**"Night Jacob," then they both hung up. Jacob returned to the party at hand. He saw Jack over at the bar, Sam wasn't around, so he walked over to the bar.**

**"Jack, where's Sam?" Jack turned around.**

**"Hi Jacob, she's gone to the ladies room."**

**"Ok, enjoying yourself?"**

**"Yep, you?"**

**"Yes, I called George, he sent his congratulation."**

**"Thanks… Jacob, what is it?"**

**"The SGC."**

**"What about it?"**

**"When Sam returns?" Jack thought about what Jacob had just said.**

**"Oh, we'll talk about it in the morning."**

**"Ok" then Sam showed up.**

**"Hey Dad, is everything ok?"**

**"Yep, care to dance?"**

**"Sure," they walked to the dance floor and they started dancing while Jack watched them while sipping his beer.**

**A couple of hours later Jackie and John cut their anniversary cake and fed one another. Everyone cheered them on and heaps of photos were taken.**

**It was just before midnight when John and Jackie left the party since John wanted to take Jackie away to Paris for two weeks like he promised her.**

**Jacob left to go to bed just after one in the morning. Jack and Sam left just after two since they were flying out in the afternoon back to the Springs.**

**The next morning Jack and Sam met Jacob down at the reception area where Jack was paying for their rooms and everything. Once paid for they left in the limo for the airport.**

**When they got there, they had an hour before leaving so once their bags were sorted out they went to a café for some lunch while waiting.**

**"What time did you two return to your room?"**

**"It was after two, everyone was still having fun."**

**"I bet."**

**"So Dad, did you enjoy yourself last night?"**

**"Yes I did, thanks, even Sel enjoyed herself."**

**"That's good to know," Sam said.**

**"She tried some of the champagne last night, well it made her all giggly," Sam giggled.**

**"No wounder you were a bit giggly last night while we were dancing, now I know why," Sam said smiling.**

**"Yeah, anyway I got a call this morning from George."**

**"Oh, what did he say?"**

**"You will find out tomorrow, and he's spoken to the Tok'ra, they are letting me stay till tomorrow."**

**"That's good of them."**

**"It is," they talked about other things before it was time to board their plane.**

**When they landed a few hours later, there was a limo waiting for them to take them to Jack's place. When they walked inside they put their bags away, before returning to the living room. They decided to go for a walk since it was a warm, fine day outside. They walked down to the park while talking. When they returned to Jack's place his cell phone rang.**

**"O'Neill."**

**"Jack, it's George."**

**"Hi ya George, what's up?"**

**"Can you and Colonel Carter wear your dress blues in the morning?"**

**"Sir?" Jack was confused.**

**"Jack, don't worry, trust me, see you at 0900."**

**"Ok, so are you going to tell me?"**

**"Tomorrow, enjoy your evening," then he hung up, then Jack did.**

**"Jack's what wrong?" Sam asked.**

**"That was George on the phone, he wants us to show up in our dress blues in the morning."**

**"Did he say why?"**

**"Nope, so what would you like for dinner?"**

**"How about pizza?" Jacob suggested.**

**"Sure, Sam?"**

**"Sure, why not."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Later that evening they had pizza while talking about wedding plans since they didn't know when Jacob would be in town next. Sam called Mark up to give him the news.**

**"Hello."**

**"Hi Mark, It's Sam."**

**"Oh hi Sam, how are you?"**

**"Great you?"**

**"Ok, Sam, sounds like you're happy, did you win the lottery or something?"**

**"Yes, 'or something'."**

**"Care to share?"**

**"Yes, as you know, it was John and Jackie's fifty fifth wedding anniversary yesterday."**

**"Yes, how did it go?"**

**"Great, everyone was all partied out by seven this morning, well the ones who were still partying."**

**"Wow, so is this about the party?"**

**"What… no, well yes, we, that is Dad, Jack and I went to Jack's parent place for lunch, which was a barbecue, anyway after lunch we stayed for a while till it was time for us to return to the hotel. Jack surprised us with a spa package for the three of us."**

**"Wow, you must have enjoyed that."**

**"We all did," she said smiling, looking at Jack and Jacob who were listening in.**

**"What, including Dad, no way?"**

**"Yes way, the thing is, when Jack and I returned to our room, there were dozens of red and white roses everywhere."**

**"Wow, are you sure they got the right room?" Sam laughed.**

**"Yes, I was shocked but that's nothing compared to the next shock."**

**"What, what happened, did he hurt you," Mark was getting worried.**

**"Relax Mark, what happened was when I turned around, Jack was down on one knee, he asked me to marry him and I said yes, then he opened the box."**

**"What was it?"**

**"A three carat radiant cut diamond set is 18ct yellow gold."**

**"Wow, that must cost a lot!"**

**"Yeah, I was shock when I saw it and happy at the same time."**

**"I bet you were Sam, I'm happy for you."**

**"Thanks, Mark."**

**"Sam, can I ask you something, it's to do with Pete?" Sam was shocked, she looked at Jack and he gave her a nod.**

**"Sure, what it is?"**

**"Why did it take you two weeks to answer Pete's proposal, did it have something to do with Jack?"**

**"Yes, Mark it did."**

**"You were still in love with Jack even though you said yes to Pete?" Tears were falling down her checks.**

**"Yes."**

**"Sam if there were no regs in the Air Force, what would have happened then?"**

**"Jack and I would most probably be married now with who knows how many kids."**

**"I understand, were you ever happy with Pete?"**

**"I thought I was, till after the engagement when he started taking control of everything including my wedding dress."**

**"What do you mean; I thought it was the same dress?"**

**"It was, but I ordered ivory not white, he changed it."**

**"Ah, I understand. Is Jack there?"**

**"I'm here Mark and so is Dad."**

**"Dad?"**

**"Yes Mark?"**

**"Hi." Jacob chuckled.**

**"Hi Mark, how's the family?"**

**"Good, Dad do you think Sam's doing the right thing, well I know how protective you were when she was young."**

**"Well, Sam's not young any more, she's a grown up women who can kick ass for one, and as for Jack, he loves her to bits and if he tries to hurt her, she can and will kick his ass." Jacob saw Jack and Sam kiss and smile.**

**"Really, are you sure?" Jacob laughed.**

**"Oh yeah, I'm sure."**

**"Ok, Sam, Jack congratulations, Jack just do one thing for me?"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Keep Sam happy."**

**"Don't you worry about that, we will be keeping one another happy."**

**"Ok, that good, Sam?"**

**"Yes Mark?"**

**"Be happy."**

**"I am Mark, I am," she said smiling looking at Jack then they kissed.**

**"Good, I better go, dinner is ready, we will talk again soon, Sam."**

**"Ok Mark, give the family a hug from us."**

**"I will, bye."**

**"Bye," the Jack hit the button on the speakerphone.**

**"That went well," Jack said.**

**"Yes it did," they talked for the next two hours before going to bed for the night. The next morning when they arrived at the SGC they just signed in at level eleven.**

**"General O'Neill there's a message for you, General Carter and Colonel Carter, Sir."**

**"What's the message Airmen?"**

**"You are all to go to the gate room, Sir."**

**"Ok, thanks," then they walked to the elevators and got in.**

**"I wounder what's going on," Sam said.**

**"Who knows, Sam, who knows." When the doors opened an airman was standing there at attention.**

**"Colonel Carter, ma'am, I've been ordered to take your bags to your quarters."**

**"Thank you Airmen," Jack said, he passed the bags to the airmen who saluted the three, then left.**

**"Where's Walter, he's always here when I arrive in the mornings." Jack said as they walked down to the gate room in their dress blues.**

**"Who knows Jack," Sam said.**

**When they reached the doors of the gate room, the SF that was on duty swiped his card, then the door opened. They all froze for a few seconds then walked into the gate room to see everyone in their uniforms.**

**"What the hell is going on here?" Jack asked.**

**Then the doors on the other side opened, then everyone stood at attention just as George, the Chief of Staff and the President walked into the gate room. Then they stood at attention and saluted.**

**"George, what's going on?" Jacob asked.**

**"You will see Jacob." Then Hammond followed the Chief of Staff and the President up the ramp. Hammond was at the microphone.**

**"At ease." Everyone relaxed for a bit. Then the President took Hammond's place.**

**"Sorry about the short notice folks, I'm pleased to be here once again, this time it's not for the tour," he said smiling.**

**"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, please step forward." Everyone was shocked including Sam. She stepped up the ramp and stood at attention.**

**"At ease," then Sam relaxed.**

**"All you know that Colonel Carter was supposed to be in Washington a few weeks ago but was called away for an emergency at the Alpha Site, which I understand. Now since you are here Colonel, it gives me great honour and privilege to award you the Medal of Honour, not just once, but twice. The Air Force Cross, the Silver Star and three Purple Hearts for a job well done in the recovery of the Prometheus from our common enemy the Goa'uld. Saving Area 51 five times, the Alpha Site four times, the Gamma Site twice and the SGC twice with in the past seven months. We all know that what you have done is incredible Colonel, I don't think I could do what you have done and still be sane." Everyone smiled, including Sam.**

**"Colonel Carter, you deserve every medal today and much more."**

**"More Sir?" he smiled as he put the medals on her, when finished he look at her.**

**"Yes, two more things," then he stepped aside and the Chief of Staff stepped forward.**

**"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, in recognition of the work you have done, it has been an honour and privilege to promote you to full colonel."**

**Everyone was shocked, and then George and Jacob stepped forward and replaced her oak leaves for the colonel's eagles.**

**"Congratulation Colonel Carter." Sam stood at attention and saluted, which the Chief of Staff did in return. Then he stepped aside when the President took his place.**

**"Colonel Carter, with the work you have done, we would like for you to take on the job full time."**

**"Sir?" Sam was confused with his meaning.**

**"What you have been doing, but your main base will be the SGC and you will be getting orders from General Hammond."**

**"What about SG1, Sir?"**

**"You still can go on missions with them, do you think you can handle the responsibility Colonel?"**

**"Well, Sir, if I can handle nine and half years of Goa'uld, Jaffa and unfriendliness, I'm sure I can handle a bunch of eggheads… I mean scientist, Sir," everyone chuckled, while Sam blushed.**

**"I'm sure you can Colonel, any problems, just let me know."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"There is just one more thing. We would like to give you something as a thank you gift for what you have done in the past nine years, is there anything you can think of Colonel?" Sam thought about it.**

**"No, Sir, I can't think of anything."**

**"Well, someone has," Sam frowned.**

**"Sir?"**

**"General O'Neill," Sam turned to see Jack walk up the ramp with smile on his face.**

**"Sam, the President asked me a couple of weeks ago and since your brain is thinking about work, well remember when you showed me your dream house?" Sam's eyes widened at him.**

**"You mean the one we?"**

**"Yep, I sent a copy of it to the President last week."**

**"How did you know my password?"**

**"I know you too well, Sam."**

**"Are you saying that the gift is my dream home?"**

**"Our dream home Sam, and yes it is, as soon as we find some land." Sam turned to the President.**

**"I don't know what to say, but thank you, Sir."**

**"No, thank you, you have saved a lot of lives and billions of dollars."**

**"It's my job Sir."**

**"I know Colonel. and job well done, keep up the good work."**

**He put his hand out and she held out hers and they shook hands. Then everyone clapped and cheered Sam on. Then she saluted the Chief of Staff and Hammond, which they did in return. Then she gave Jacob a hug.**

**"Well done Sam."**

**"Thanks Dad," then she turned to Jack.**

**"Come here," they both hugged and kissed, and hugged again.**

**Sam looked at Hammond with a grin on her face and showed him, the Chief of Staff and the President her left hand. They were shocked to see the size of the diamond, but they knew that they were both happy. When they pulled back they both kiss again before turning to their bosses.**

**"Congratulation General, Colonel," the President said.**

**"Sir?" Jack was confused.**

**"Jack, they saw the ring."**

**"Oh, well thank you, Sir."**

**"May I?" Sam showed him her left hand.**

**"That must have cost a bit General?"**

**"She's worth it and much more, Sir."**

**"True, have you set a date for your wedding?"**

**"Yes, Valentine's Day next year."**

**"AH, I'll keep that weekend free."**

**"Thank you, Sir."**

**"Sam," she turned and gave Daniel a hug.**

**"Hi Daniel."**

**"Wow, those medals must be weighing you down a bit," Sam laughed.**

**"Nope, not at all." Then she gave Teal'c a hug.**

**"Morning Teal'c."**

**"Congratulations Colonel Carter."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Dismissed," Hammond said into the microphone.**

**Then everyone clapped and cheered Sam on. Then SG1 walked down the ramp as the personnel congratulated Sam. Then Daniel saw her hand.**

**"Sam, when did you and Jack get engaged?" Everyone that heard was shocked, then they saw the ring.**

**"Saturday evening," then Daniel turned to Jack with a grin on his face.**

**"It's about damn time, Jack!" Everyone laughed, then they looked at the ring and congratulated Sam and Jack on their engagement.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Well George, they sure have made everyone's morning," Jacob said.**

**"Yes, they have and everyone's been waiting for this moment for a long time." Jacob looked at him.**

**"George, how long?"**

**"Since they both met."**

**"You're joking?"**

**"Nope, they both deserve happiness."**

**"They do, now if you Sirs will excuse me," then he walked down the ramp towards Sam and hugged her again then they all talked and laughed.**

**"Well George, they do look happy."**

**"They are, they both deserve it."**

**"True," they watched the group in front of them talking and laughing, till they heard.**

**"Ok you lot, back to work."**

**"Yes Sir," they all said, then laughed as they slowly walked out of the gate room.**

**Sam gave Jack a kiss before walking out herself. Hammond, the Chief of Staff and the President walked down the ramp to stand next to Jack.**

**"Where's Sam gone to?"**

**"To get changed before beaming to Area 51."**

**"Ok."**

**"General," Jack turned to the President.**

**"Sir?"**

**"Let us know when you and Colonel Carter found some land."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"We'd better get back to work ourselves, congratulations General, I'll be talking to you soon."**

**"Thank you Sir," they shook hands before the three men were beamed away.**

**"I'd better go and get changed myself Jack, before leaving."**

**"Ok Dad, I'll still be here when you return."**

**"Ok," then he walked out of the room leaving Jack alone.**

**Jack turned and looked at the gate, thinking about the first time he pushed Sam through it and all of the other good memories they had over the years until he heard the door open. So he turned to see Sam walking over to him with bags in hand and a smile.**

**"Where's Dad?"**

**"Getting changed."**

**"Ok, well I'll wait till he gets here before heading off."**

**"Ok, so we've got a lot to do when you come home on your weekends."**

**"True, I suppose you will be giving our families a call?"**

**"Yep, I'll let you call Mark."**

**"Thanks," then Jacob walked in wearing his Tok'ra clothes.**

**"Well Kiddo, I'm heading off."**

**"Ok Dad, take care."**

**"Will do, let me know when the engagement party is."**

**"We will Dad." Jack gave Walter the signal and the gate started dialling as they both hugged.**

**"One thing though, Sam."**

**"What's that?"**

**"At least I was here for your promotion," Sam smiled.**

**"Yes Dad."**

**"Take care."**

**"We will," Jack and Sam had their arms around each other.**

**"Ok, Jack look after her."**

**"I will Dad," they both shook hands just as the wormhole was formed.**

**"Well at least I've got some news to take back with me, bye."**

**"Bye Dad."**

**Then he walked up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down. Jack pulled Sam in to his arms they both hugged and kissed.**

**"See you on Friday."**

**"Ok, see you then, I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**They both kissed before Jack stepped back and Sam picked up her bags and pulled the stone out of her pocket and looked at Jack before pushing the button and she was beamed to her quarters at Area 51.**

**Jack walked back to his office to do his paper work, briefings, signing paper work, things like that. When Sam walked into her lab, she got started on her work with a smile on her face.**

**That night Jack called his parents and told them what had happen and who showed up, everything. They were pleased and proud of Sam for what she had done for herself. They spoke for half an hour before he went and got some dinner and waited for Sam to call.**

**When Sam finished for the day, she went for a swim in the pool on base, then had her shower and dinner before returning to her room to relax. She sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard, phone in hand, and called Mark.**

**"Hello."**

**"Hi Mark, it's Sam."**

**"Hey is everything ok?"**

**"Yes, would you like some good news?"**

**"What, are you pregnant?" Sam laughed.**

**"No, but I'm a full colonel."**

**"What, did you just say 'Colonel' as in 'Bird Colonel'?"**

**"Yep, and remember a few weeks ago I was supposed to be in Washington, but was called away for an emergency situation?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, when I was promoted this morning, I also received some awards."**

**"Yeah, like what?"**

**"Two Medal of Honours."**

**"Holy Hannah, two, I bet that's a first?"**

**"For a women or any Air Force officer to get two on the same day it is."**

**"Wow, what else?"**

**"Air Force Cross, the Silver Star and three Purple Hearts."**

**"Wow, Sam that is amazing, was it some Air Force black ops mission you went on?"**

**"Yes, something like that."**

**"Wow, congratulations Sam, I'm proud of you."**

**"Thanks, Dad was there."**

**"Was he?"**

**"Yeah, even he was proud of me and Jack also."**

**"Hey that's good to know, so was it the Chief of Staff that gave the promotion to you?"**

**"No, it was the President himself."**

**"What... no way, is that including the medals?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Wow, Sam, you must be so lucky to have the President give you those in person."**

**"Yes I was."**

**"So what happens now?"**

**"Well, with the new promotion, I've been put in charge of different projects that I have been working on over the years, plus more."**

**"Wow, so you're going to be busy then?"**

**"Yes, but I'll be taking weekends off so I can spend it with Jack and for us to plan our wedding together."**

**"Well that's good then… Sam when you and Pete were engaged did you both plan the wedding together?" Sam let out her breath.**

**"No, he planned it all, right down to the colour of my wedding dress."**

**"Well you did work long hours."**

**"I know, but when Pete and I had time, we started sorting out the wedding plans, but when the time got closer, he started changing them without telling me until it was too late to change them back."**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know, so you and Jack are going to plan this wedding together?"**

**"Yes, for starts with the engagement ring, I was getting my dress blues out of the dry cleaners while he was looking at the different rings. When I saw him looking at them, he asked me which one I liked, so I looked and pointed to it, then my phone rang. So while I was on the phone, Jack went in, well I thought it was to price the ring out."**

**"He brought it?"**

**"Yes, he told me what he did, he can be a sneak sometimes but he does it in a loving way."**

**"That's good, what else."**

**"My dream home, I showed Jack it one night."**

**"The one you were designing?"**

**"Yes, he made some suggestions and I thought they were a good idea, so I added more rooms to the house and when it was finished, we both were happy. But what I didn't know was that he down loaded it onto a pen drive and he started getting things sorted out price wise. But he knows we can't build a house without land, so we are going to look around over the weekends for some land for our home."**

**"Well that's good then, what about the wedding?"**

**"We're going to plan it together right down to the cake."**

**"That's good, would he change any of it?"**

**"No, because we both have same tastes except for the jello," she said grinning.**

**"Jello, what do you mean?"**

**"Jack loves red and I love blue."**

**"Ah, I suppose you're going to have both at the wedding?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Well that's good then, I better go Sam, dinner's on the table, talk to you later."**

**"Ok, talk to you next week."**

**"Ok night Sam."**

**"Night Mark," then they both hung up.**

**Sam then called Jack. They spoke for half an hour before Sam's cell phone started to beep so they said their goodnights and hung up. Sam put her cell phone on the charger there before getting change and getting into bed and getting some sleep.**

**Over the next month when Sam was at Jack's place for the weekend, they were looking at different land where they could build their home, but there was nothing there that caught their eye. They even started planing their wedding, where they were going to have it, photographers, catering, honeymoon, everything.**

**During the last weekend of the month, on Saturday night, they were in bed snuggling into one another arms after making love.**

**"Sam, what would you like to do tomorrow?"**

**"Go to Denver," he looked at her.**

**"Denver, why?"**

**"Jack, have you forgotten what tomorrow is?" Jack thought about it.**

**"Shit, sorry Sam, it slipped my mind."**

**"Well, you do have a lot of other things on your mind."**

**"True, want me to drive you?"**

**"Thanks."**

**"Any time, come here." Sam snuggled up to Jack as he held her in his arms.**

**"I can't believe that a year has passed," Sam said after a few minutes of silence.**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean, with everything that has happened, it's been one hell of a year for both of us."**

**"Yeah," he kissed her forehead.**

**"Let's get some sleep or do you want to talk?"**

**"Sleep."**

**"Ok," they both kissed before they fell asleep minutes later.**

**The next morning after breakfast, Jack drove Sam to the Denver cemetery. On the way, Jack filled his truck up with some gas while Sam went and picked up a bunch of flowers that were for sale and walked inside to pay for them and two bottles of water and the gas for Jack.**

**When she was paying for it all, Jack walked in and pulled out his credit card.**

**"Jack, it's already paid for."**

**"What the gas?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Sam?"**

**"Yes Jack?"**

**"What am I going to do with you?" Sam smiled.**

**"Later, come on."**

**Sam picked up the flowers and bottles of water and walked out with Jack in tow. They talked on their way to Denver about other things while listening to some music.**

**When they reached the cemetery, and Jack stopped his truck not far from where Pete grave was, he looked at Sam who was looking at where Pete was buried. He put his hand on to hers and gave it a light squeeze, she turned and looked at him.**

**"Want me to come?"**

**"I'll be fine."**

**"Yes, you will, and I'll be here waiting."**

**He leaned over and gave her a kiss. She looked at Jack before she gave his hand a squeeze. Then she let go and turned and opened up the door and got out and closed it, then she opened the back door so she could get the flowers out, then closed the door.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She looked at Jack before turning around and walking over to where Pete's grave was. Jack watched Sam the whole time, thinking about the last time he'd seen Charlie's grave.

It was almost ten years ago when Charlie died, and it still left a hole in his heart since the day he died, he didn't know if he was going to be a good father again after what had happened that day.

He knew that Sam still wanted to have children but he was having second thoughts about having kids, he knew he need to talk to Sam about it, but today wasn't a good day, but he knew he would have to be soon, before they got married.

Sam walked over to Pete's grave, there were no flowers there, so she put hers in one of the ground pots that was in front of his head stone, then stood back looking at the head stone.

'_Pete Shane Shanahan 1965-2004__loving husband of Samantha Elizabeth Carter Shanahan' _

"Happy Anniversary Pete, I can't believe it's been a year. I've been busy since the shooting accident. I'm working at Area 51 now, but sometimes I work at the SGC or one of the off world sites. As for me being happy, I am Pete, I've gotten engaged to Jack since I'm not under his command anymore and we are planing on getting married next year. We are doing things together, planing our new home, our wedding, everything together just like what we used to do… till you changed it all without talking to me about it. I'm moving on with my life and I'll be happy," she looked at the head stone for few minutes.

"Good bye Pete, I'm looking forward to the future with Jack, family and friends… and one day a family of my own," she looked at the head stone one last time before she turned around and walked towards Jack's truck and got into it.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be." "So what would you like to do now?" "Just hold me." He looked at her. "Come here." She went into his arms and they both hugged for a few minutes before pulling apart. "Better?" He still had his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, thanks."

"So what would you like to do now?" "Well, how about going to the park for a walk, some lunch, and shopping before heading back home?" "Are you sure?" Sam smiled. "Yes Jack, I'm sure." "Ok, let's go," he started up his truck. "Do you know if there's a hotdog stand in the park?" Sam laughed. "Yes there is." "Sweet," he smiled at her, then they left the cemetery for the last time. Coming Soon: Shindig 


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Window of Opportunity**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
